YOUR DATING WHO?
by FENTY DIPPER
Summary: It's really just a whole bunch of random ships between really anybody. Comment who want the next ship to be and I'll do it.
1. chapter 1

Cerise was on her way to see her friend Raven queen. Cerise was wearing a red Polo Ralph Lauren hoodie, white Polo Ralph Lauren joggers, pure gold Rolex, all red air Force 1s, and to top it off her all red back pack full of joints.

They were going to chill for the whole day, doing...something. Cerise finally got to Ravens dorm. Before cerise nocked on the door she over heard Raven saying something, she said "I love you my little heat".

Cerise pov

Okay that was wired because I didn't know Raven was dating somebody. She FINALLY gets to the door, she swings it open saying "what do yo- oh hey cerise was up".

"Whatda you mean was up? we going to shmoke or nah because I got people to see and places to go".

She rolled her eyes and flip me off, slowly walking back into her room.

O. my. gosh. This girl really needs to get high. It's just so sad to watch her feel...nothing. So I had the perfect idea... I was gonna get get Raven high. Surprisingly she agreed after I begged her to.

I walk into her room, and sit on Apples bed just because she hates when I do. She hates my dank smell if you know what I mean. Raven looks at me and starts laughing.

"Cerise why do love making Apple hate you".

Then next thing oyou know the bathroom door swing open. Apple looks at me, takes a deep breath. She slowly walks over and sits on the bed WAY to close to me, kinda scaring me. She turns her head to me like on one of those Dalls on a scary movie. O hell no I get so fast I tripped one of her blood red heels.

"FUCK NO! THAT SHIT WAS NOT THERE 5 SECONDS AGO!"

Raven just starts laughing like it's funny, I'm finna die because of my awesome dank smell. I turn around to see Apple just sitting there, doing NOTHING NOT SOMETHING, NOTHING! SHE'S LIKE FROZEN IN PLACE. She turns her head and just stare at me.

"Nope not today" I say as I get up off the floor, grabbing Raven who is still laughing out the room. She was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, and all white air Force 1s.


	2. cerise x raven

CERISR POV

I never really liked the word love, I always thought it was fake. Like something you only see in movies. But I was wrong, I found out the hard way. Now I'm falling apart because of it, she cut to deep and left me scared. She said we would be together, it was a lie because now I'm falling apart down to my core. I gave her everything I could, but i was never enough. I try to brush it off but it just keep on going. She tell me she doesn't want me no more.The tears keep coming and I can't let go.

I fall apart down to my core.

Damn why did you hurt me so bad raven

THIS SONG WAS FALL APART BY POST MALONE. THIS SHIP WAS A CERISE X RAVEN IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW.


	3. Raven x Lizzie

Raven woke up to the sun shining in her face. Raven groaned, while turning the other way. Raven soon started to drift off to sleep, until a loud knock was heard on the door. Raven sits up on her bed, looking around the empty room.

RAVEN POV

I get out of bed, slowly walking to the the. I open it, only to see a my best friend Madeline Hatter.

M: GOOD MORNING RAVEN!

R: o hey Maddie

"Why aren't you dressed? We're supposed to go play cards."

O yeah I forgot about that, u see I was invited to play a game of cards with Maddie and some of the wonderland kids. I hurried to throw some close on as fast as I could, then used proper hygiene. ( Just go with it, I don't even know and I wrote it)

When I was done I dragged a laughing Maddie to the end of the hallway. I heard someone yell my name. "Raven we're up here". I know that voice it was the one and only Lizzie Hart, she was sitting on a floating chair that also had a floating table to match.

I then teleported Maddie and I into the two empty chairs. Maddie was seated across from Kitty and I was across from Lizzie. Lizzie pulls out a deck of cards out of thin air. She shuffle the cards, then professionally passes then out to us. We start playing poker until it was just me and Lizzie, just to make the game better I propose a bet.

"Hey Lizzie I'll make a bet with you if I win you have to go on a date with me, but if you win I'll do what ever you wish for a week."

She starts thinking, then I add "that is if you're not scared." She looks up in rage saying "I'LL HAVE YOU BOWING DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN." I just smirk, already knowing I got her in my trap.

Kitty then says "ohh this is getting good."

We lay are cards down at the same time, me having two aces and she having two queens. She looked shock that I won. "So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow 6:00 for are date". She blushes then yell "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

WHO'S NEXT?


End file.
